Invocations
Invocations An invocation takes at least 1 round to cast, They require a spell caster who knows the invocation to begin the spell at which point any number of other spell casters can join, Each spell caster may contribute energy to the spell equal to their skill in the relevant spheres each round, as soon as the total is met the spell takes effect. Casters cannot move while casting an invocation and any melee attack that strikes the primary caster between the time they start and the time the last point of energy is added will disrupt the spell and cancel it. Invocations are loud and bright with energy spinning around the caster and as such are VERY obvious to anyone within audible or visual range Sphere of Safety Range: 5 hexes Energy: 20 Abjuration, 20 Elemental Area of effect: 1 Target Duration: 1 Round per Highest rank in Abjuration Save/Defence: Mind DC 10 + Abjuration if unwilling Resistance: None This spell creates a glowing sphere of protective energy around your target, any offensive rolls made in or out of the sphere get a penalty equal to the highest abjuration rank among the casters, This penalty applies to To Hit checks and Damage checks. Simoon Range: 1 Hex per evocation rank Energy: 20 Evocation, 10 Pyromancy, 10 Aeromancy Area of effect: up to 1 Hex radius per evocation rank Duration: Instant Save/Defence: Reflex DC 10+evocation for half Resistance: Fire or Air whichever is higher This spell creates a roiling inferno of air stoked flames, this spell deals 1D6 per rank the primary caster has in evocation to anyone caught in the blast Permashift Range: 1 Hex per transmutation rank Energy: 20 Transmutation, 20 of the element being made permanent Area of effect: up to 1 Hex radius per evocation rank Duration: Permanent Save/Defence: None Resistance: N/A This spell will make any transmuted elemental shift permanent, the spell targeted must be in effect at the time of the permashift. Diviners Insight Range: Touch Energy: 20 Divination, 20 elemental Area of effect: one item Duration: Instant Save/Defence: None Resistance: N/A This spell reveals the exact nature of the enemy you are facing, For a single round you may discover the creatures AC, DR, To hit, Damage, Resistances and Saving throws, You also discover any special abilities the creature has. The Weapon of Hues Range: Touch Energy: 20 Enchantment, 10 Pyromancy, 10 Aeromancy, 10 Cryomancy, 10 Geomancy, 10 Shadow, 10 Illumancy Area of effect: One Weapon Duration: 1 strike per primary casters skill in enchantment within 1 round per skill in enchantment Save/Defence: None Resistance: All This spell Infuses a weapon with the properties of all the basic elements, when an enemy is hit with it they will suffer an additional 1D6 damage from fire, water, Air, Earth, Shadow and Radiance, each element is rolled separately and each is reduced by resistance. Bound Summoning Range: 1 hex per conjuration rank Energy: 40 Conjuration Area of effect: N/A Duration: Instant Save/Defence: N/A Resistance: N/A This spell will bind a living creature with 0 or less HP into a figurine that can be used to summon it in the future to fight for you in combat, The creature must make a Soul save with DC equal to 15 + the primary casters skill in conjuration to avoid being bound to the figurine, this effect is single use as they figurine is destroyed in the summoning. Simulation Range: Special Energy: 20 Illusion, 20 Elemental Area of effect: Special Duration: 1 round per Illusion rank Save/Defence: Perception to see through ''' '''Resistance: Target must elect to make a perception check Create an illusionary copy of yourself with all the same abilities, This simulation can take all the same actions you can but can only deal non-lethal damage, If your target makes a perception check they may realise that the double is an illusion and ignore all damage from it, You may direct your double however you see fit